Lucky Block
Lucky Blocks are yellow blocks with question marks on them found in the Lucky Block Mod. They are identical to Bedrock in Minecraft as they cannot be destroyed with explosives. When you open a Lucky Block, it gives you something random. There are 3 types of Lucky Blocks the normal at 0 luck the Super Lucky Block at +80 luck and Unlucky Blocks with -80 luck. Be very careful when you open an Unlucky Block near your house; it can blow up. Depending on which block spawns in your world, if you see a normal Lucky Block, it can become lucky or unlucky. If it is found on Netherrack and stone brick blocks, it means its unlucky. If it is found in a quartz shelter, it means it's very lucky. Let's start with the unlucky drops. Unlucky drops include: *Bob, a zombie wearing enchanted diamond armor. *TNT about to blow up. *Spawning the Wither. *Turning night and giving the players blindness, slowness and a wooden sword, and spawning Zombies, Spiders, Cave spiders, and Creepers. *Striking lightning and spawning a Charged Creeper. *Trapping the player with iron bars and a sign reading "Look up" with either an anvil or lava falling onto the players; the lava trap is less common than the anvil trap. *Spawning a Ghast. *Spawning a huge slime with 121 Health. *Generating an unlucky well, giving the player a coin with a text saying "Your death wish came true!" in red, making TNT immediately appear and explode. *Spawning a huge Magma Cube that can't be destroyed with weapons. *Generating an obsidian trap with water. *Spawning a Giant. *Generating a lava trap with cobwebs. *Spawning a Witch with a ton of bats. *Becoming an explosive device. Next Lucky Blocks in the wiki we will talk about are normal Lucky Blocks. Normal drops include: *Spawning Mr. Rainbow. *Drops Rainbow Wool *Spawning Lucky Cows and/or Lucky Chickens *Ender Pearls and Ender Eyes *A "mushroom" saying "Only Hope" with a text saying, "PlayerInDistress" whispers to you: Listen to me {player}, you need to run. Now, take this Mushroom, it is your only hope. *Drops Ender Chests *Drops a clock that says "You're wasting your time" *Drops a ton of Lava Water and Milk Buckets *Drops End Portals *Drops pumpkins and jack o lanterns *Generating a well, giving the players a coin with a text saying "Your wish came true!(If you like potatoes)." *Drops TNT blocks *Drops either a Lucky Potion or a spalshable Unlucky Potion *Spawning lots of horses. *Drops rotten flesh. *Drops potatoes of all kinds *Spawning a pig totem pole with a villager on top. *Drops Raw Beef and Steak *Drops redstone equipment Finally very Lucky Blocks will be explained. There is a trap where it puts you in lava, but it is rare shown in PopularMMOs "Challenge Games" Golden Freddy video. If you have terrible luck with these blocks, then you may get this trap with your Super Lucky Block. It is important that you make your blocks better and mine the iron from the well first, because if you don't, your iron may get blown up. Very Lucky drops include: *Generating a tower of wool and a diamond block at the top of the tower with lightning striking and more annoying due to it being so tall, according to Youtuber GamingWithJen, this is her least favorite tower. *Generating a sandstone structure with four gold blocks on the top and four Lucky Blocks in the structure. *Makes a diamond block, gold block, iron block, or emerald block fall from the sky with partical-like effects. *Drops diamonds, emeralds, gold and iron ingots. *Drops Lucky armor. *Drops random horse and normal armor. *Drops a pickaxe. *Spawning a Lucky Villager. *Spawning baby chickens and diamonds. *Generating a triangluar sandstone structure with 5 gold blocks and 8 Lucky Blocks. *Generating a very lucky well, and giving the player a coin with a text saying "Your wish came true." with diamonds emeralds gold and iron. *Drops a Lucky Sword that is either diamond or golden and enchanted.